And then Nothing
by selenicsoulmates
Summary: Mabel begins having weird encounters. And everything seems just a bit scarier. The Slender Man fic. T for...Man of Slender.


**Wow um…I wrote Gravity Falls. **

**I'm not supposed to like Gravity Falls.**

**But I do. **

**Like, a lot.  
**

**Overused Slender Man fable is overused.**

**Please refrain from punching me also because I don't watch this show enough and they may seem OOC or I just screwed some things up but I tried. **

**Summery: Mabel begins having weird encounters. And everything seems just a bit scarier. The Slender Man fic. T for...Man of Slender. **

* * *

"Psst. Dipper."

He could feel the soft prod on his right cheek bone, and then hear the light tapping of his impatient sister's foot against the worn floorboards. He was tired and he was pretty sure that the sun wasn't even close to rising yet, but he knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he acknowledged her.

He muffled out an annoyed "What?", burying his head deeper into his pillow.

"I had that dream again," he could imagine her squeezing her traditional stuffed animal closer to her face, slightly hiding from him.

Dipper sighed and scooted closer to the wall, giving his sister enough room to slide into the bed on the other side and hopefully fall asleep. Hopefully.

Because this was the fourth time this week of the same dream.

* * *

Dipper was getting worried.

Mabel's cheeks were less defined. She was more pale than usual. Her hair was tangled and ragged. Her outfits were less colorful. Mabel was spending an awful amount of time in Sweater Town and even Dipper's kind words and offers of free piggyback rides and her favorite bubble gum couldn't get her to leave.

More often than not, she was quiet.

Mabel was _never_ quiet.

Mabel was loud and fun and bright and everything he loved in a twin sister nearly opposite of him. But this Mabel was weird (and not the "I ate toothpaste because it had sparkles in it" weird. The "I'll just sit here and stare at nothing" weird).

And Dipper Pines never did well with 'weird.'

* * *

"I dunno. I think he's following me."

Dipper was interrogating his sister for answers, any answers, on her change of behavior. She remained stoic, and it was the first time that he noticed the dark bruises under her eyes.

"Whatta'ya mean 'he's following you?'"

See, if they were back home, where he could play video games all day and she could just tackle their pet cat, he probably wouldn't be grilling on her so much. Here in Gravity Falls, however, proved that abnormal was never to be taken likely.

"What do you think it means, Dipper?" she snapped, her green eyes tore away from the television as she tried her best to glare at her brother; after all, he did nothing wrong. She hugged her bare legs closer to her sweater-clad chest and sighed, resting her chin on top of her knees. "I'm sorry, I just-"

He saw a little of Mabel there, and that in itself gave him a bit of hope. That this wasn't as bad as it seemed and maybe, _maybe _she'd be back to knitting fun sweaters and laughing at his attempts to impress Wendy in no time.

"It's okay," he soothed, rubbing her back lightly. "I just wanna help."

"What, you think whatever this is is in your journal thing?"

"Maybe. But I won't know unless you give me some information, Mabes."

She sighed again, "He's tall. Like, creepy tall. And he wears this black suit thing…" Mabel's voice began cracking, and Dipper can see that she was fighting tears.

"Sounds like some of Gruncle Stan's poker buddies," Dipper joked, but the gag remained fruitless as Mabel shook her head.

"He doesn't have a face, Dipper."

* * *

Gruncle Stan took the twins shopping in town the next day.

It was nice, too, getting Mabel away from the shack and into civilization, or…whatever Gravity Falls could offer as civilization.

They were done rather quickly; only picking up a few things. Mabel carried the eggs and juice and Dipper carried the flour and microwavable popcorn and the old-people ointment and Gruncle Stan counted his Stan Bucks.

The twins were packing the trunk when Mabel stopped and stared at the woods, her green eyes suddenly wide with fear. Dipper was quick to notice this sudden change and whipped his head toward the direction she was looking.

He saw him.

Just for a split second though, before the creature re-hid behind the large oak tree.

But he saw.

* * *

_He called him The Slender Man._

_I haven't seen it, but one of my buddies has. His name was Bryan Trescott. _

_Bryan would come by my place for a drink and bring him up. 'Said the thing was following him around. He would appear behind a tree or a car or something, and then disappear in a matter of seconds._

_I told him that the woods were getting to him. He was going insane. His hair was falling out and he was losing sleep._

_He yelled at me, then. 'Said that it was true, and I was too engrossed in the 'real' mysteries of this town to pay him any mind. He walked out and said he was going home. _

_I got a call the next day from Bryan's current girlfriend, Rachel, saying that Bryan wasn't home. I told her that he's been stressed and he probably just slept in his car or something._

_A day later, a few misfit teenagers hanging in the woods found his car crashed into a tree a few miles from my house. There was blood too, apparently. Lots of it. Everywhere._

_Bryan wasn't found though. _

* * *

"Kid, wake up."

Dipper was shoved out of his slumber and turned to face what he expected to be an annoyed Great Uncle.

However, he looked distraught and worried, an expression not fitting for a con man.

The boy sat up and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Where's your sister?"

Dipper immediately woke up then and whipped his head to the left, where he expected his twin to be engrossed in a pile of blankets.

She wasn't there.

"I-I dunno…" Dipper jumped out of bed and examined the bed, as if Mabel would reappear in it, sleeping soundly as he saw her do a mere eight hours ago. "Sh-she was, she was here! And now-"

"Your sister wakes up early and would be playing with her pig-thing downstairs by now. And she's not here now. And I haven't had you guys here for too long, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't just run away from home."

"She wouldn't!" Dipper exclaimed. He was scared, really, really scared.

"She couldn't have gotten far. C'mon, kid," Stan rushed down the stairs, followed swiftly by his nephew, and entered his gift shop where Soos was whistling as he swept the floors and Wendy's legs were propped up next to the cash register as she read a magazine.

"Have you two seen my niece?" Stan demanded as soon as he entered the shacks main tourist trap area.

"Little one's missin'?" Soos dropped his broom and maneuvered next to the Pines.

"She disappeared some time last night," Dipper stated, anxious to go find his sister.

"That doesn't sound something Mabel would do…" Wendy injected, rising from her seat behind the counter to join the three. "If it was someone else, I wouldn't be all too worried, but that's not very Mabel-ish."

"I'm going to drive around town and look," Stan grabbed the keys out of his pocket and headed for the door. "You three look for her and I _swear _if you two don't find her," he gestured to Wendy and Soos, "I will do so much more than fire you, got it?"

After Stan left, Dipper turned to the employees of the Mystery Shack. He looked tired and worried - everything someone would appear as when they doesn't know where their other half is.

"Look, something's been up for awhile with Mabel. Some creepy thing's been around. She couldn't have gone far, but _please_ just help-"

Wendy rested a reassuring hand on his small shoulder and attempted a smile, "We'll find her. I promise. I'm gonna keep an eye out here. Soos and you should check the woods, okay?"

Soos nodded and gestured for Dipper to follow him out the door and towards the forest.

As soon as they left, Wendy searched around the Mystery Shack and dialed for Mabel's number.

However, the same result occurred every time.

_The per- yo- tryi- - reach is curr- un-ble. -lease - up and - -gain. _

"Ugh, piece of crap phone!" Wendy knocked her fist against her cell phone in utter frustration. The phone, however, continued it's corrupt static.

* * *

"I'm going to check over this way, okay? You keep going forward. Use this to tell me if you see her, okay?"

Dipper tossed an old walkie-talkie to Soos as he turned towards the left, heading deeper into the woods.

He wouldn't stop looking until he found her.

He wouldn't let her go so easily.

He was going to find -

"Dippingsauce!"

He stopped in his tracks. Looked right, left, forward, even behind him. But…

Where was the twin who just called out his name?

"Mabel?" He yelled, and it was as if the trees had muffled her name, swallowing it up until it was nothing. "Are you here?"

"C'mon Dipper. Find me. Don't you like mysteries?"

This wasn't funny.

"Mabel, stop playing around!"

"But playing around is _fun, _Little Dipper!" And she giggled.

But Dipper didn't see her anywhere.

He just heard her.

He heard her everywhere.

Dipper walked deeper into the forest, looking behind every rock and tree and root he saw to find his sister.

"You're getting warmer…"

Dipper rolled his eyes at his foolish sister's mind games. Yet…he shivered. Something deep in his gut told him that this wasn't a game. Something was wrong with this.

He pressed the talk button on his walkie-talkie, "Soos? Soos, can you hear me?"

He released the button, only to hear static coming from the small speaker.

He tried again. "Soos?"

He released, and the sound of static ringed in his ears.

His attempts clearly in vain, he continued down a clear path.

And then he saw it.

It was an old, red pick-up truck smashed into an oak tree.

And facing from him next to the truck's driver door was Mabel.

"Mabel!" he called out, enthusiastic. His sister was here. And she was safe and everything was okay again and-

She turned around to face him after his call, a happy, steel-covered smile adorned on her face, with empty, pure white eyes staring straight through him.

And she was covered in blood.

She titled her head ever so slightly, ever so innocently, "Hey Dippingsauce!"

"Mab-"

He felt a tug against rear of his shirt and before he could react, his eyes were covered and he was pulled back.

And then nothing.

* * *

**I'm not okay. **


End file.
